A new beginning for Ahsoka
by 223gunner
Summary: Were Ahsoka has left the Jedi order and goes looking for help when she finds it in an unexpected place what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars, any story lines or have anything to do with the brand.

Chapter 1: Starting off on a journey.

Ahsoka was now a bounty hunter after leaving the Jedi order what other choice did she have? She had to make money somehow. When she left the Jedi temple Ahsoka went in search of Asajj Ventress after all she was now a bounty hunter, and besides what choice she had Ventress had been her only friend during the bomb crisis at the temple and she needed her help again.

She found Ventress in a bar on one of the lower levels of Coruscant, she wasn't pleased to see the young ex-padawan and was slightly hostile to begin with.

"What do you want Skywalkers Pet?!" she asked

To this Ahsoka was shocked did Ventress not know she too had left her home had left behind almost everything that she had once known? "Ventress I need your help I left the Jedi order and I want to become a bounty hunter and I think that we would make a great team-."

"Aww poor little Tano wants help from someone like me how the mighty have fallen..." Ventress, seeing Ahsoka's face fall, let out a sigh of submission "okay, what do you need?"

"I want to become a bounty hunter...but... I don't know how can you help me?" Ashoka asked, with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Sure but you need to be on someone pay role like Jaba the hut's or Zero's then you'll get contracts and you have to for fill them every time otherwise you don't get paid and you have an angry client on Jaba's back then you won't like the job as much" Ventress gave Ashoka her familiar smile, she liked Ahsoka she wasn't like other Jedi she was special.

"How would I get on to one of their pay roles though?" Ahsoka asked Ventress who looked like she had lost interest in the conversation.

"Well , your gunna have to impress someone and get a little name for yourself it took me months to do so, for the time being your gunna have to stand on street corners like I did and see what jobs are going. I will warn you though Ashoka those low level jobs are mostly assassinations and killing of innocents."

"Well a girls gotta make a living somehow" said Ahsoka, which made Asajj smile she had said the same to her before when Ahsoka had asked.

"Were you staying?" asked Ventress out of curiosity she felt a slight warmth towards Ashoka that she couldn't explain and when Ashoka responded with a simple shrug Ventress said " that won't do you'll have to come and stay with me..."

(Later)

Ventress stood watch over the sleeping Ashoka she thought to herself why am I helping her she has caused me so much pain at the hands of my ex-master she thought but then had a change of heart as she realised how much her life had changed. She watched as Ashoka was sleeping in the guest room and couldn't help but notice that Ashoka had a lot of good qualities she had a nice smile wide hips well developed breasts and a well shaped ass Ventress walked into the room and...

note: sorry guys ill get back to you with the next chapter soon... ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Bounty and relations

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars

Chapter 2: bounty

After she had sat down she wished she hadn't as she almost woke Ahsoka up she had been watching her sleep. Ventress wasn't sure why she felt bound to Ahsoka as if she was her responsibility and she wanted to take care of her strangely Ventress had never felt this way about anyone she didn't like attachments as a sith because they weighed down her progress in training. But she was no longer a sith and was now able to have these relationships between missions. Ahsoka stirred so Ventress left her room in order to get some sleep of her own.

Ventress awoke earlier than Ahsoka because she didn't want her lingering around her apartment not knowing what she could and couldn't touch. Asajj was in the living room when Ahsoka swayed out of her room.

"I felt you last night" Ahsoka said "what were you doing?" Ventress thought she might have sensed her as the uneasy sleeping patterns suggested.

"I was making sure you got enough sleep and were at home her. I don't expect you to be leaving for a while" Ahsoka wasn't wearing clothes just her bra and her panties that where tight fitting as Ahsoka went back into her room she turned and almost caught Ventress looking at her behind. Ahsoka looked back and winked "thank you" she said for everything.

Ventress was pleased with herself what a hostess she turned out to be. It was Ahsoka's first day learning the ropes of being a bounty hunter Ventress spread the word that there was a bounty hunter for hire and gave people Ahsoka's co-ordinates Ahsoka would then speak to the clients and arrange a method of payment and indeed how much they would pay her if the client wouldn't agree to the terms of the bounty hunter then they were just shown away until another came along.

Ahsoka did this five or six times and then managed to get her first contract someone had annoyed the client and they wanted to take something of theirs something that was very precious to them they wanted her to kidnap his daughter. To keep an eye on her Ventress had agreed to accompany her to make sure the girl came quietly. "Ahsoka are you sure you're alright doing this to someone it's not the Jedi way?"

"Ventress I'm not a Jedi anymore I can do whatever I like" Ahsoka replied. Asajj was really starting to admire Ahsoka she seemed to be able to get through anything.

"Well then I'll be waiting by here to see how you get on" she said because they were around the corner form the targets apartment Ahsoka decided to let the girl come to them it was simple as that. Or at least she hoped it would be. As she was thinking to herself a young girl about the same age as her came around the corner and was about to open the door when she heard someone call her name, she looked around and then heard it again, but it was coming from down a dark alley way a few centimetres from her house she edged towards the voice going into the darkness, as curiosity took over. Out of the darkness there came a thud the girl's curiosity had gotten the better of her. When she walked into the darkness she hadn't seen Ahsoka who then hit her over the head with the hilt of her light sabre. She never suspected a thing. Ahsoka then carried the girl back to the man with the money and they made the exchange.

It was a time of celebration Ahsoka had completed her first contract and Ahsoka felt proud of herself deep down she thought about what the man was doing to the child right now but then was shocked that she discovered that she just didn't care.

"To Ahsoka and her new life" said Asajj as they downed four bottles of champagne Ahsoka found that there was more to her relationship with Asajj than just friends.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Ventress said thinking that that wouldn't be so much of a bad thing.

"And what if I was" said Ahsoka she had expected a reaction but not one like this. Ventress leaned forward and kissed Ahsoka in truth Ahsoka hoped that this would happen so that she didn't have to make the first move. Ahsoka found Ventress' kiss enjoy able she was attractive to Ahsoka and Ahsoka could remember the first time they had met she had secretly admired the woman's Sapphire blue eyes and her nice large and perky tits. They got up now and Ashoka fell back onto the couch they could both feel how passionate they both were about each other then they got up and moved into the bed room.

Note: okay thank you for your support I'm not sure yet how many people are following me but if you are thanks for the support and please review so I can hear your awesome ideas and what you think of the story so far...;)


	3. Chapter 3: Bounty trouble

It had been a year since that day. Ahsoka had awoken first with a massive headache and then realised that she was naked sharing a bed with Ventress (also naked). She had then ran she had got dressed and ran so fast out that door she almost ran through it.

Any way Ahsoka was now a successful bounty hunter on the pay role of Jabba the hut, who remembered her when she saved his son, and had gladly accepted her as a bounty hunter.

She was now out on another bounty now although this one was wanted dead. She didn't know the details yet either she would get them on arrival. This one was on Coruscant and this seemed odd she could feel a tingling feeling through the force.

When she reached the discussed place she was told to use a sniper to take this one out. She was also told that he would be leaving the coffee shop on the lower levels of Coruscant somewhere around two o'clock which gave Ahsoka an hour to setup in her vantage point and take the shot.

Her year of success had given her enough money to buy full mandalorian armour that had been specifically shaped to accommodate her lekku she also had a jet pack. Although she was well prepared she was still getting the annoying tingle from the force.

It was close to two and the target was a Jedi that's all she knew and that would explain the tingling. She was looking down her polished scope at the entrance when who appears through it a shock went down her spine and the shot missed. In a split second the Jedi drew his lightsaber and jumped up to the vantage point. Ahsoka was frozen she new this Jedi well. Master Plo stood before her the Jedi who had found her and brought her before the council.

He was angry you could see that from his expression. When he looked down he noticed it was a smaller looking torgruta female. Then his face turned to pain when he noticed the lightsaber's at the girls' waist.

"How did you get these lightsabre's they belong to a Jedi who I new, how did you get them?" he demanded.

"Come on Master Plo cut a girl some slack" Ahsoka teased before removing her mandalorian helmet.

Ahsoka was being brought before the council. Plo had hand cuffed her and attached a force sensitive collar around her neck.

sorry I haven't uploaded in quite a while been busy with life and i lost confidence in the story line. R&R and i might update sooner. lol.


End file.
